Desperackie wyjście z błotnej opresji
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 22 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Po powrocie Alejandro nie zaznał zbyt miłego powitania. Za to wiedział, kto na pewno nie stanie po jego stronie. I był to zdecydowanie Justin. W drużynie Luzaków powstał nowy sojusz, który został nazwany sojuszem Modelek! Sojusz był skierowany przeciw chłopakom z tej drużyny! Mieliśmy także wybory na kapitana. Zostały nimi Jo, Courtney oraz Izzy! Zadanie polegało na zaufaniu do kapitana... a Luzaki polegli na całej linii! Głównie byli to Owen oraz Duncan. I pomimo tego, że to była doskonała okazja do pozbycia się Duncana, to i tak wyleciała Jeanette! Jeden z najgłupszych ruchów w historii, wykonany przez samego kapitana! Jakie konsekwencje spotkają Courtney? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. '' Pokój, po ceremonii 125px ''Luzaki przychodzą zdziwieni Owen: Yay! A jednak ci się udało? Duncan: Owen! Courtney: Co się udało? Owen ucieszony spojrzał na Duncana, który kiwał głową przecząco Owen: Emm... Nieważne. Lindsay: Moja przyjaciółka... Courtney: Lindsay... Lindsay: I co z sojuszem Modelek? Duncan: Z czym? Courtney: Nieważne. Pogadajmy na osobności... Courtney i Lindsay oddaliły się Lindsay: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Courtney: Wcale tego nie chciałam! Lindsay: Ale Jeanette jednak wyleciała! Courtney: No bo Duncan... Lindsay: On by ci to wybaczył! Courtney: Czy ja wiem... Lindsay: No i co z sojuszem Modelek? Miałyśmy działać razem! Courtney: I nadal działamy! Lindsay: Wcale nie! Ty działasz z nimi, więc ja zostałam sama! Lindsay położyła się na łóżku, a Courtney smutna odeszła od niej Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czuję się okropnie! Chyba nadal kocham Duncana i musiałam zagłosować na Jeanette. Czuję, że to był zły ruch. ''Tymczasem u Owena i Duncana '''Duncan: Koleś, prawie się wygadałeś! Owen: No wiem, to było niechcący... Duncan: Ona nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Nie możesz się wygadać, bo to zepsuje cały nasz plan! Owen: Okej... postaram się... Duncan: No i dobrze... Owen: Czyli udało ci się przekonać Courtney? Duncan: Ledwo... A jeśli teraz to zepsujemy, to po nas! Owen: Okej. Rano, Apartament 125px Izzy relaksuje się siedząc na wygodnym fotelu i jedząc owoce Izzy: Gdzie są Oskop i Zilla? W tym momencie drzwi wybuchają, a do apartamentu wpada Oskop Oskop: Ktoś mnie wołał? Izzy: Tak! Nudno tu bez was! Oskop: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Znalazłam sposób na mojego chłopaka! Izzy: I już cię nie olewa? Oskop: Nie! Izzy: Ale jak? Oskop: Spowodowałam zupełnie przypadkowy wypadek i on teraz też ma coś nie tak z głową i mnie widzi! Oskop wciągnęła stażystę, który miał bandaż na głowie i był ciągle uśmiechnięty Izzy: Czy on nie jest trochę... Oskop: Pobity? Połamany? Może... ale skoro jemu odbiło i mnie widzi to znaczy, że jest dobrze! Izzy: No właśnie chyba nie bardzo... Oskop: A skoro on już mnie widzi, to... Wyjeżdżam! Izzy: Co? Oskop: Pojedziemy żyć razem na jakiejś bezludnej wysepce! Będziemy sami! I szczęśliwi! Izzy: Skąd wiesz, że on będzie szczęśliwy? Oskop: Co? Ja mówiłam o sobie! Oskop wybiegła, ciągnąc stażystę za nogę Izzy: O nie! Izzy westchnęła Izzy: Na szczęście zostałaś mi ty! Izzy spojrzała na Zillę, której wcześniej nie było w tamtym miejscu Zilla: Emm... Ja też odchodzę! Izzy: Jak to? Zilla: No po prostu mam dosyć tego, że jestem jedynie wytworem twojej wyobraźni, więc postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i napisałam list podając się za ciebie. Wezmę udział w projekcie i być może stanę się prawdziwą osobą! Izzy: A czy tak się da? Zilla: Potencjalnie nie! Ale ja mogę to zrobić! Izzy: Jesteś szalona! Zilla: Może! Haha! Izzy: Mam cię dość! Wynoś się z mojej głowy! Zilla: Że co? Izzy: Wypad! Zilla: Nie! Nie rób mi tego! Izzy zamknęła oczy, a Zilla zniknęła Izzy: Uff! Przynajmniej teraz nie spowoduję wojny! Izzy rozsiadła się na sofie Izzy: Ale zostałam sama! Ponownie! Izzy siedziała przez chwilę Izzy: No cóż! Pójdę do mojego Owena! Izzy wyskoczyła przez okno śmiejąc się Pokój 125px 125px Courtney i Duncan mijają się Duncan: Czekaj! Courtney: Co? Duncan: Dzięki za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś! Courtney: Masz u mnie dług i to spory... Duncan: Bez przesady! Courtney spojrzała na niego wymownie Duncan: No błagam! I tak kiedyś musiałabyś na nią zagłosować! Courtney: Ale to była moja przyjaciółka, naprawdę ją polubiłam! Duncan: Ale wybrałaś mnie! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co mimo wszystko było dla ciebie bardzo głupim ruchem! '''Courtney: Tak, wiem... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie mogę... Duncan naprawdę mi się podobał, ale teraz nie bardzo... za to Jeanette... chciałabym ją przeprosić i wyjaśnić wszystko. Chyba muszę się z tym oswoić! W końcu to jest gra! ''W drugiej części pokoju, Alejandro podchodzi do Jo '''Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czuję się nawet dobrze w tej drużynie... W sumie fakt, że nikogo nie zachwycił mój powrót nie jest dla mnie dziwny... Ale to nie oznacza, że tego nie wygram! Muszę tylko mieć kogoś po swojej stronie! A zacznę od wielkoluda, znaczy Jo czy jak on się tam nazywa... '''Alejandro: Hej! Jo: Emm... Hej? Alejandro: Jak się czujesz jako kapitan? Jo: Szczerze, to nie jest źle! Alejandro: Nadajesz się na to stanowisko, a na pewno lepiej niż tamta trójka! Jo: No dobra, nie podlizuj się. Wszyscy wiedzą jaki jesteś! Alejandro: Może... przynajmniej wiem, z kim na bank nie chcę mieć sojuszu... Alejandro spojrzał na Justina, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie Alejandro: A ty? Jo: Co? Alejandro: No błagam! Przecież tamta trójka trzyma się razem! Jo: Nie bardzo... Alejandro: Akurat. Jo: Na serio! Tylko Zoey lubi ich dwójkę, Justin i Bridgette się nawzajem nie znoszą! Alejandro: A ty? Jo: Przemiła Zoey mnie nie przekonuje... Jo spojrzała na Alejandro i zakryła twarz ręką Jo: I po co ja to powiedziałam! Czuję się tu tak samotnie... Alejandro: I dlatego potrzebuję ciebie do sojuszu! Trzeba rozbić tamtą trójkę! Jo: Jedyny sposób na to, to wyrzucenie Zoey! Alejandro: No ale skoro oni we trójkę trzymają się razem dzięki niej... To jak sobie wyobrażasz to, że któreś z nich na nią zagłosuje? Jo: Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio... Więc kto twoim zdaniem powinien wylecieć? Alejandro: Justin na pewno nie będzie po naszej stronie, więc może on? Jo: Czy ja wiem... Bridgette raczej nie sprzeciwi się Zoey... Alejandro: Ale Justina nie znosi! Jo: No tak, ale... Alejandro: A mamy inny wybór? Jo zastanowiła się na chwilę Jo: Okej... Masz rację. Tylko jak ją przekonamy? Ty nie masz z nią dobrych kontaktów... Alejandro spojrzał na nią Jo: No tak... mogłam się tego spodziewać... Alejandro poklepał Jo po plecach, po czym zabrzmiał głos Chrisa z megafonu Chris (przez megafon): '''Wiecie co to oznacza! Czas na zadanie! '''Alejandro: Okej, zrobisz to później... Jo pokiwała głową Zadanie, bagno 125px 125px 125px Uczestnicy stali przed dużym bagnem, a po drugiej stronie znajdował się Chris Chris: Bez zbędnych rzeczy... Wasze zadanie to walka w błocie! Cała dziesiątka zostanie umieszczona w tym bagnie! Kiedy powiem start, musicie jak najskuteczniej pozbyć się przeciwnej drużyny z tego bagna! Czyli róbcie wszystko, aby każdy członek drużyny przeciwnej znalazł się za wyznaczoną linią! Jeśli ktoś się tam znajdzie, już nie może powrócić do zadania! Aby drużyny były równe, Luzaki i Łamagi działają dziś razem! Izzy i Owen się cieszyli, reszta nie bardzo Chris: Zajmijcie miejsca! Po lewej stronie bagna znajdowali się Luzacy i Łamagi, po prawej - Wojownicy Chris: Start! Wszyscy ruszyli do przodu, Wojownicy ruszyli na Lindsay i wyrzucili ją z bagna Lindsay: Aaa! Lindsay wylądowała na trawie Lindsay: Auu! Zoey: Przepraszam! Lindsay uśmiechnęła się Jo: Nie przepraszaj! Walcz! Zoey: Okej, sory... to znaczy... tylko okej! Zoey uśmiechnęła się, a Jo przewróciła oczami i poszła dalej Zoey: I znowu to samo! Courtney stanęła naprzeciw Bridgette Bridgette: Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru walczyć... do tego z przyjaciółką... Courtney: Ehh... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'No fakt, też nie chciałam krzywdzić przyjaciółki, ale jednak to gra o milion! Jeśli chcę wygrać, muszę przyjąć grę na poważnie, czyli tak jak wcześniej! ''Courtney uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Bridgette '''Courtney: Wybacz, ale chcę to wygrać! Courtney złapała Bridgette za nogę, zaczęła ciągnąć, po czym położyła ją za linię Chris: Bridgette wypada z gry! Bridgette: Huh... Szybko poszło! Bridgette wyszła z bagna i usiadła obok Lindsay Bridgette: I wiesz co, dzięki Courtney! Courtney poszła dalej Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy zabrzmiałam trochę sarkastycznie? Nie miało tak wyjść... Na serio lubię Courtney... '''Chris: Zostały po cztery osoby z każdej drużyny! Komu uda się wygrać? Jo i Alejandro ruszyli w kierunku Courtney. Justin w tym czasie nie przejmował się grą, a Zoey zakryła oczy Justin: Zoey, co ty robisz? Zoey: Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Za dużo przemocy! Justin: Weź, zrelaksuj się! To jak kąpiel błotna! Alejandro: Może pomożecie? Justin: A może nie! Alejandro zwrócił się do Jo Alejandro: Na serio? Oni tak zawsze? Jo: Spokojnie. Poradzimy sobie bez nich! Courtney zaczęła uciekać przed Alejandro i Jo, jednak bez skutku Jo: Kolejny punkt dla nas! Courtney znalazła się poza bagnem. A w tym czasie Duncan, Owen i Izzy zaczęli podchodzić do Zoey i Justina Jo: Pomożemy im? Alejandro: Po co? Sami sobie lepiej radzimy niż z nimi! Jo: Racja! Duncan: Owen, Izzy, zajmijcie się lalusiem! Ja wyrzucę rudą! Zoey: Spokojnie, to zadanie jest głupie, więc sama wyjdę! Zoey zaczęła wychodzić z bagna, a w tym czasie Justin wyleciał w powietrze Alejandro: Teraz, najpierw Duncan! Alejandro i Jo wyrzucili Duncana, a Owen i Izzy znajdowali się naprzeciw nim Chris: Uuu! Ostateczne starcie! Alejandro: To będzie łatwizna! Jo: Pokonamy ich! Izzy: Nie bądź taka pewna! Izzy wdrapała się na Owena i skoczyła na Alejandro, szarpiąc go za włosy Alejandro: Zostaw! Tylko nie włosy! Izzy: Hahaha! Owen: Izzy? Izzy: Nie widzisz, że pracuję! Owen: No tak, ale... Izzy: Ale co? Jo zmierzała w kierunku Owena Owen: Ratuj! Alejandro złapał Izzy, jednak ta wyślizgnęła mu się i zanurzyła się w bagnie Alejandro: Gdzie ona jest? Jo: A czy to ważne? Bierz grubego! Owen: Hehe... Nagle pod Alejandro i Jo coś wybuchnęło i oboje wylecieli z bagna Alejandro & Jo: Aaa! W miejscu, gdzie stali Jo i Alejandro znalazła się Izzy, która machnęła włosami chlapiąc wszędzie błotem Izzy: O tak! Bum bum! Owen: Tak! Chris: Luzaki i Łamagi wygrywają pierwszą rundę! Izzy i Owen przytulili się Courtney: Czekaj... Jak to pierwszą? Chris: Myślałaś, że zadanie będzie takie krótkie? No błagam... mamy określony czas, a wasze nudne życie w hotelu go nie wypełni! A teraz wszyscy spowrotem do bagna! Wszyscy jęknęli Courtney: Nie możesz wymyśleć czegoś mniej brutalnego... Jo: ... upokarzającego... Justin: ... męczącego... Lindsay: ... i brudnego? Chris: No dobra! Druga runda nie będzie w błocie! Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: Tylko nad nim! Wszyscy: Co? W tym momencie nad bagnem została ustawiona duża platforma, przez helikopter Courtney: Co to jest? Chris: Chcieliście urozmaicenia, no to macie! Teraz walczycie jeden na jednego! Ponieważ Izzy i Owen wygrali rundę pierwszą, to zapewniają drużynie dwa punkty! Więc Izzy oraz Owen mają zadanie z głowy, podobnie jak dwie osoby wybrane przez Wojowników... Kto to będzie? Justin podniósł rękę, a Bridgette spojrzałą na Zoey Bridgette: Może ty? Zoey: Nie... Muszę udowodnić Jo, że jestem wartościowym członkiem drużyny! Dam sobie radę! Bridgette westchnęła i podniosła rękę Chris: Więc zaczynamy kolejną rundę! Zoey kontra Lindsay! Zoey jęknęła i podeszła do platformy, podobnie jak Lindsay Chris: Start! Zoey: Wybacz, jeśli zrobię ci krzywdę! Jo: Walcz! Przestań być miła! Chris: I jakby co... gramy do trzech, więc jeśli Wojownicy przegrają choć jedną rundę... trafiają na ceremonię! Jo: Słyszałaś? Walcz! Zoey: Okej! Postaram się! Zoey zaczęła biec prosto na Lindsay Zoey: Aaa! Lindsay ze strachu zrobiła krok w tył i wpadła do błota Lindsay: Fuj! Znowu! Chris: Wojownicy wygrywają rundę! Aktualny wynik to 2:1 dla Luzaków! Zoey: Tak! Wygrałam! Jo: To było jak walkower, nie liczy się! Zoey posmutniała i zeszła z platformy Chris: Jo i Duncan, podejdźcie! Duncan: Kurcze, znowu walczę z laską? Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Choć ona nie wygląda jak typowa dziewczyna, tylko trochę jak facet... '''Jo: Masz jakiś problem? Duncan: Nie... Z tobą akurat nie... Chris: Start! Jo i Duncan w tym samym momencie zaczęli biec Jo: Tak, biegnij! Ze mną nie wygrasz! Gdy Duncan był już przy niej, ta go popchnęła, przez co Duncan zmierzał do bagna Courtney: Nie! Duncan w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się Jo: Szlag! Duncan: I co teraz? Jo zaczęła popychać Duncana, lecz ten nie dawał się Courtney: Tak trzymaj Duncan! Duncan: Nie mam zamiaru odpu... W końcu Duncan został zepchnięty przez Jo i wylądował w błocie Jo: Taaak! Chris: 2:2! Mamy remis! Ostateczna rozgrywka, Alejandro kontra Courtney! Oboje weszli na platformę Alejandro: A o wszystkim decyduje znowu ja! Courtney: Uważaj, bo znowu przegrasz! Alejandro: Nie przegram, uwierz mi! Courtney: Phi! Nie uwierzę... Alejandro przewrócił oczami Courtney: Grr! Alejandro: Złość piękności szkodzi... Courtney: Nie zmieniłeś się ani trochę... Gdy udawałeś mojego chłopaka byłeś taki sam! Alejandro: Twierdzisz, że celowo z tobą chodziłem, aby cię wykorzystać? Courtney: Teraz już przejrzałam na oczy, w odróżnieniu od niektórych... Alejandro: Ehh... Wciąż tak samo słodka! Courtney: Nie podlizuj się i tak nic ci to nie da! Alejandro: A może jednak? Courtney: Nie jestem ci tym razem do niczego potrzebna... Alejandro: Więc po co tu w ogóle jesteś? Courtney: Chcę wygrać, tak jak ty! Alejandro: Heh... Courtney: Nie mów, że stęskniłeś się za mną... Masz przecież swoją Heather! Alejandro: No tak... Courtney: Komuś tu zrzedła mina! Alejandro: Może dlatego, że mam do kogo wracać, a ty nadal podkochujesz się w tym samym facecie przez tyle sezonów? Courtney: Z tobą byłam przez jeden sezon! Alejandro: Nie każda rozmowa musi dotyczyć właśnie mnie... Ta dotyczyła Duncana! Courtney: A co? Zazdrosny? Alejandro: Nie, skąd... Ale ktoś tu powinien przemyśleć wierność swojego chłopaka... Courtney podeszła do niego i powiedziała mu na ucho Courtney: Szczerze, już mi na serio przeszło... Nie potrzebuję nikogo... W odróżnieniu od ciebie! Alejandro również rzeknął jej coś na ucho Alejandro: Mój związek z Heather też dobiegł końca... Więc może... Courtney: Co takiego? Courtney i Alejandro stali naprzeciw siebie, a ich twarze zaczęły się stykać Chris: Długo tak będziecie plotkować? Jesteście w trakcie zadania, jakby nie patrzeć... Courtney odsunęła się od Alejandro Courtney: No tak! Courtney zaczęła popychać Alejandro Courtney: Uwierz mi, nie będziesz moim facetem! Alejandro: Nawet nie chciałbym nim być! Courtney przyłożyła mu z liścia, po czym wepchnęła go prosto do bagna Courtney: Należało ci się! Alejandro: No tak... Chris: Luzaki wygrywają! Podobnie jak Łamagi! Nie zostajecie drużyną na zawsze, ale Apartament dostaje cała piątka! Luzaki oraz Izzy szczęśliwi poszli do Apartamentu Chris: No cóż, Wojownicy... czeka was Ceremonia! Dziś zostanie was już tylko 4! Namyślcie sie, na kogo oddacie swój głos! Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): 'Szczerze, specjalnie dałem się wtrącić do tego bagna. Mam gdzieś tą grę, więc jeśli odpadnę, to nie będzie dla mnie wielka strata, ale jeśli zostanę to mogę się tylko z tego cieszyć! W każdym razie teraz rozpoczyna się walka o głos Bridgette! ''Wojownicy poszli do Pokoju Przed ceremonią, Pokój 125px Alejandro i Jo spotkali się '''Alejandro: Wiesz co robić? Jo: Chyba tak... Wiesz, to chyba się nie uda... Alejandro: Chyba nie pękasz? Jo: Nie, ale nie umiem rozmawiać z kimś takim jak ona... Alejandro: Wolisz być ze mną w finałowej dwójce, czy skończyć z nimi na czwartym, a nawet gorszym miejscu? Jo: No okej... idę do niej... A ty pilnuj, czy gdzieś się nie kręci Justin... Alejandro: Okej... Alejandro rozglądnął się Alejandro: Droga wolna! Alejandro popchnął Jo, a ona podchodzi do Bridgette Jo: Jak zawsze, spec od brudnej roboty... Bridgette: Mówiłaś coś? Jo: Nie... Jo zrobiła sztuczny uśmiech Bridgette: Emm... Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? Jo: Okej... Nie sądzisz, że Justin i Zoey są zbyt blisko siebie? Bridgette: Moim zdaniem razem wyglądają dość słodko... Jo: Na serio? A ufasz Justinowi? Bridgette: Nie bardzo... Jo: Więc ja, ty i Alejandro wywalimy go dzisiaj! Bridgette: Czekaj... Co? Jo: Musimy to zrobić! On jest zbyt groźny! A ty jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją! Bridgette: Ale Zoey mi tego nie wybaczy... Nie mogę tego jej zrobić! Jo: No weź! To tylko gra! Bridgette: I twoim zdaniem Alejandro będzie z nami? Jo: Nie ufam mu, ale... Jeśli wyleci Justin, to on będzie następny... Bridgette: No nie wiem... Jo: Uwierz mi! Pamiętaj, że to Eva powinna tu być, a nie ty! I to ja i Zoey zmieniłyśmy plany, Justina nie ucieszył fakt, że masz zostać w grze Bridgette: No dobra, zastanowię się... Jo: Musisz się zgodzić... Justinowi nie można ufać... Dziewczyny nie zwróciły uwagi na Justina siedzącego w oddali, którego Alejandro również nie zauważył Justin (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nawet Jo przeciw mnie? Muszę coś zrobić... albo wylecę! ''Justin podszedł do Bridgette '''Justin: Bridgette... o czym rozmawiałaś z Jo? Bridgette: Chyba nie musisz tego wiedzieć... Justin: Słuchaj, nie ufam ci... Bridgette: I nawzajem. Justin: Ale chyba nie chcesz stracić zaufania Zoey... ona o ciebie walczyła do końca! Bridgette: A ty jaki masz z tym związek? I w ogóle o co ci chodzi? Justin: Wiem, co knujecie! I nie dam się wykopać! Bridgette: Ja jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji... Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym musiała głosować na ciebie! Justin: Nie zrobisz tego Zoey! Bridgette: Przestań nią się tak osłaniać! Ona robi wielki błąd stając po twojej stronie! Justin: A ty robisz wielki błąd tego nie robiąc! Bridgette: Świetnie, teraz mi grozisz! Sam mnie do tego zmuszasz! Bridgette kierowała się do wyjścia, a Justin złapał ją za rękę Justin: Jeszcze jedno... Bridgette: Co? Justin spojrzał na Bridgette, po czym zdjął koszulkę i zabłysło światło. Po wszystkim kamera zgasła Ceremonia 125px Chris spojrzał na zawodników, siedzących na ławce Chris: Dopiero co zdobyliście przewagę... a teraz znowu ją tracicie! Jo, jak myślisz, dlaczego Luzacy są od was lepsi? Jo: U nas nie każdy przykłada się do zadania... Co z tego, że jesteśmy o krok od finału! Chris: Rodzi się kolejne pytanie... Kto nie przykładał się do zadania? Jo: Zdecydowana większość drużyny... Wstyd mi za nich, będąc ich kapitanem... Chris: Wow, szczera odpowiedź! Jo nie zmieniała wyrazu twarzy Chris: Justin, dałeś z siebie wszystko na zadaniu? Justin: Nie każdy będzie dobry w każdym zadaniu, tym razem i tak nie wyleci najsłabsze ogniwo... Alejandro: Na serio czujesz się aż tak bezpiecznie? Justin: Bardziej niż ty... Alejandro: Ehh... Justin: Poza tym, nie jestem najsłabszym ogniwem... Alejandro: Fakt. Nie jesteś jedynym najsłabszym ogniwem! Justin: Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą kłócić... Alejandro: Okej... Nie to nie. Chris: Najsłabsze ogniwo... Bridgette, kto mógłby nim być? Bridgette siedziała wpatrzona w Chrisa Chris: Emm... Okej? Justin, sądzisz, że dziś odpadnie Alejandro? Justin: Mam taką nadzieję... Chris: Alejandro, czy ty też chciałbyś eliminacji Justina, tak jak on twojej? Alejandro: Tak, pewnie że tak! Chris: A jak oceniasz swoje szanse? Alejandro: Ehh... W sumie nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie... a dzisiejszy wynik zależeć będzie od jednej osoby, albo od dwóch, więc nie jestem bezpieczny w stu procentach, ale może uda mi się tu jeszcze zostać! Justin uśmiechnął się, a Zoey spojrzała na Bridgette Zoey: Bridgette? Bridgette nie odpowiadała Zoey: Okej... Ehh... Chris: Zoey, jakieś wątpliwości na temat dzisiejszego wieczoru? Zoey: Nie... W sumie nie wiem jeszcze na kogo zagłosuję, ale będzie to na pewno sprawiedliwy wybór! Alejandro zdziwił się Chris: Czas na głosowanie! Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): 'Bridgette, wszystko zależy od ciebie! Dlaczego ta drużyna jest taka beznadziejna? '''Justin (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tajna broń zawsze działa! Papa, Al! '''Jo (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sory, ale nie dam się wywalić zaraz po Alejandro! Ja jestem tu, aby wygrać! '''Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Alejandro... '''Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): '''No trudno, zobaczymy co się stanie! Heh... ''Zoey po oddaniu głosu usiadła na ławce i westchnęła '''Chris: Więc wasze głosy... nie są żadną niespodzianką! Dziewczyny zostają w grze! Chris rzucił im pianki. Zoey i Jo złapały swoje pianki, a pianka Bridgette odbiła się od niej Zoey: Zaraz... coś tu nie pasuje... Jo: No właśnie, od kiedy my dostajemy pianki w tym sezonie? Chris: Że co? Jo: W tym sezonie nie było pianek na Ceremonii... Chris: Teraz już za późno... A przecież pianki zawsze poprawiają humor, co nie? Zoey i Jo spojrzały po sobie Chris: Justin i Alejandro... Oboje spojrzeli na siebie złowrogo Chris: Między wami od początku widać spięcia! Alejandro: Nie da się ukryć! Chris: Pomimo tego, że kapitanem jest Jo... to wasza dwójka kieruje dość znaczącą częścią drużyny! Justin: Sojusze zawsze się przydają! Chris: Jednak czyj sojusz był trwalszy? Jedna osoba zdecydowała o wszystkim! Kto to był? I kogo ta osoba wybrała? Chris podniósł piankę do góry Chris: A w programie zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... W pewnym momencie Bridgette ocknęła się Bridgette: O nie! Znowu to samo! Zoey: Spokojnie... Bridgette: Nie... ja... Zoey: Cii! Spokojnie... Zoey uśmiechnęła się Chris: ...Alejandro! Justin odpadasz z gry! Alejandro i Jo przybili piątkę Justin: Ale jak? Bridgette? Bridgette: Zahipnotyzowałeś mnie... Zmusiłeś mnie, abym oddała głos na Alejandro... Alejandro: Co? Justin: Więc Zoey? Dlaczego? Zoey: Zauważyłam, że jest coś nie tak z Bridgette. Przypomniało mi się, co kiedyś ona mi mówiła... Wszystko się zgadzało idealnie... Justin stał zszokowany Zoey: Nie wiem, jak mogłam ci zaufać! Alejandro: Pa, Justin! Justin wyszedł z sali Chris: Ehh... Jak zawsze emocjonujący koniec! I znowu Luzaki i Wojownicy są łeb w łeb! Jak z obiema drużynami poradzi sobie Izzy? Oglądajcie następny odcinek...Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec xD Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki